better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
LEGO Ninjago
LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship is a new crossover series. Synopsis The series follows a pony named Twilight Sparkle as she learns about friendship in the town of Ponyville, and in the another realm, Ninjago, Realm with East Asian legends. Twilight continues to learn with her close friends Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. Her love interest, Lloyd Garmadon, teams Together with new friends, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and Nya. Each represents a different element of friendship, and Twilight discovers herself to be a key part of the magical artifacts, the "Elements of Harmony" and the “Golden Weapons of Spinjiztu” The ponies and the Ninja share adventures and help out other residents of both Ninjago and Equestria, while working out the troublesome moments in their own friendships. Trivia *This series is based on Ninjago: Masters of Spinjiztu and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Episodes Pilot Episodes #The Mare in the Moon #The Elements of Harmony #Queen of Shadows #Friendship is Magic Mini-Movies #Secrets of the Alicorn #Flight of the Dragon Ninja #The New Elements of Harmony #A Moonly Takeover #Return to the Castle of the Two Sisters #Battle Between Sisters Season 1: Snakes and Galloping Galas #The Ticket Master #Home #Snakebit #Boast Busters #Call Upon a Cutie #Can of Worms #Suited for Success #Dragonshy #The Show Stoppers #Once Bitten, Twice Shy #Swarm of the Century #Applebuck Season #A Dog and a Pony Show #The Chosen One #Owl's Well That Ends Well #The Best Night Ever #The Rise of the Great Devourer #Day of the Great Devourer Season 2: The Friendship Continues #Lesson Zero #Ninja vs. Pirates #May the Best Pet Win! #The Competition #Valentine's Day #The Last Roundup #No Such Childhood #It's About Time! #Read It and Weap #The Stone Army #The Day Ninjago and Equestria Stood Still #The Last Voyage #Last Train to the Dark Island #Ponyville Confidential #The Last Hope #Return of the Overlord #Rise of the Spinjitzu Master Season 3: Rebooted #The Surge #The Art of the Silent Fist #Spike at Your Service #Welcome to Wonderbolts Academy! #Blackout #Too Many Pinkie Pies #One Bad Apple #The Curse of the Golden Master #Sleepless in Ponyville #Just for Sidekicks #Games Ponies Play #The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 1 #The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 2 #Magical Mystery Cure #Codename: Sunset Shimmer #The Void #The Legendary Friend Season 4: The Princess of Friendship #Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 #Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 #A Secret Invitation #Only One Can Remain #Flight to the Finish #Rarity Takes Manehatten #Ninja Roll #Pinkie Pride #Maud Pie #Twilight Time #It Ain't Easy Being Breezies #Leap of Faith #Game to the Fame #Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 #Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season 5: Marks of Possession #Cutie Markless - Part 1 #Cutie Markless - Part 2 #Stiix Sweet Stiix #Castle Mane-ia #Princess Spike #Make New Friends But Keep Discord #Amending Fences #Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? #Peak-a-Boo #Slice of Life #Crusaders of the Lost Mark #Grave Danger #Curseworld - Part I #Curseworld - Part II Season 6: The Changing Effect #Crystal to Famed - Part I #Crystal to Famed - Part II #On Your Marks #Enkrypted #No Second Prances #A Christmas Tail #Stranger Than Fan Fiction #Dungeons and Discord #Buckball Season #28 Pranks Later #On a Wish and a Prayer #My Dinner With Nadakhan #The Times They Are a Changeling #Every Little Thing She Does #To Where and Back Again: Operation Land Ho! #To Where and Back Again: The Way Back Specials *Day of the Departed *Best Gift Ever Season 7: The Pillars of Time #The Hands of Time #The Hatching #Parental Glideance #Rock Solid Friendship #A Time of Traitors #Not Asking For Trouble #The Perfect Pear #Triple Threat #To Change a Changeling #Scavengers #A Line in the Sand #A Flurry of Emotions #Uncommon Bond #Secrets Discovered #Pause and Effect #Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea #Lost in Time Season 8: Sons of the Overlord #The Mask of Deception - Part I #The Mask of Deception - Part II #The Jade Princess #The Oni and the Dragon #Snake Jaguar #Surf and/of Turf #Dead Man's Squall #The Quiet One #Game of Masks #The Break Up, Break Down #Dread on Arrival #True Potential #Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria Season 9: Hunted #Firstbourne #Iron ans Stone #Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria #How to Build a Dragon #Yakity-Sax #The Glided Path #Two Lies, One Truth #What Lies Beneath #The Weakest Link #Saving Faith #School Raze: Lessons of Friendship #School Raze: New Magic Harmony Season 10: March of the Oni #The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes #The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach #Uprooted #Questing for Quests #The Point of No Return #Common Interest #She's All Yak! #Frenemies #Sweet and Smoky #Going to Seed #Student Counsel #The Last Crusade #Between Dark and Dawn #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #Queen Twilight Sparkle - Part 1: The Fall #Queen Twilight Sparkle - Part 2: Endings Season 11: ???? #